opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyo Mai
|Row 8 title = Age |Row 8 info = 26 |Row 9 title = Height |Row 9 info = 176 cm |Row 10 title = Bounty |Row 10 info = 49,000,000 }} A rogue samurai of unknown origins, Kyo Mai made himself known as a threat to the world after attacking and terrorising Gurīnkusa Island. Using his signature techniques to create chaos, the World Government quickly placed a bounty of 49,000,000 on his head. He became the fist major bounty Murasaki Daisuke captured, throwing the bounty hunter into the spotlight. Appearance Typical of a samurai, Mai retains a mild, plain appearance when dressing himself. Wearing nothing more then a simple white robe tied together with a black sash around the waist, he also dons a large kasa hat made of straw when travelling. While his face remains handsome, if only a bit dishevelled, his lean body is actually quite heavily scarred and torn from a battle long since forgotten. Personality Once a proud warrior, Mai has since fallen into disgrace due to unknown circumstances. Preferring to waste away in bars and terrorising the locals, he has since made a name for himself as a callus and cold-hearted killer. No longer possessing the original pride of a samurai warrior, he will not shy from low-handed tactics or attacking from behind. Despite his broken psyche, he often manages to retain the appearance of peace (or rather indifference) to the situation at hand, and only when meeting his equal in battle does he begin to show signs of rage and a deeply buried anger. Abilities and Powers As a samurai, Mai possesses incredible skill with the blade. Known to be very destructive and unnervingly lethal to the average fighter, very few combatants can survive after being struck by his signature technique. Rather then focusing on strength and power like many other swordsman, Mai relies on speed to overwhelm his opponents. However because of this reliance on agility over strength, Mai is unable to cut through most metals such as steel or iron, and is currently practising on identifying faults in the material to make precision strikes, breaking them apart using this method. *'Flashpoint' (一閃ポイント) Senkouitten – Appearing as just a simple forward thrust, the attack actually possesses incredible concussive force surrounding the samurai, resulting in even an indirect hit to throw any targets caught in the blast radius a large distance away. It gains its name from the appearance of the technique, where Mai’s speed and the blade’s reflective surface makes it appear like a flash of light. *'Wolfsbane' (ウォルフ破滅) Ookamihametsu – A simple silent technique, Mai lunges forth quickly with a downward strike aiming for the right shoulder and down to the left thigh. Executed only over the space of a few seconds, the opponent is left with little time to react. *'Sickly Wind' (病弱な風) Byōjakuna Kaze – Mai’s signature technique, by attacking with a projectile of compressed air he causes a wound so deep that the bleeding cannot normally be stopped, leading to the victim’s death by either blood loss or infection. It has been proven however, that if a limb is struck and then surgically removed in time then the victim can be saved at the cost of the damaged body part. *'Samurai’s Rage' (侍狂暴) Bushiyofun – A combination technique of Mai’s other three techniques, he first attacks with Byōjakuna Kaze in order to close the distance between him and his foe while they dodge the initial technique, then follows up with Senkouitten to throw them off-balance using the concussive force, before finishing it with Ookamihametsu while the target is defenceless. Rather than a practiced technique it was more of a spontaneous choice made out of frustration, hence the name. Weapons Mai wields the Naiou (淵 (ふち)) which is one of the many Wazamono. Being a daito katana, it's length is greater then an average sword giving him an extended reach. While possessing no special attributes, when combined with Mai's speed and the blade's reflective surface he can appear as nothing more then a silver flash to the untrained eye. History A Dark Past Hailing from an unknown island on the Grand Line, Kyo Mai was involved in several major conflicts, the last of which culminated with the loss of something dear to him. Changing his outlook on the world, he began to view life disconnectedly, seeing little value in individual lives and not hesitating to take said life for little to no reason. Moving from island to island, he finally came across Gurīnkusa Island and rather then leaving shortly instead chose to stay and live there; terrorising the locals. Trivia *Kyo Mai did not originate from Wano Country, instead being taught the ways of the samurai through a travelling sensei.